The invention relates to a height adjustable device for suspending a frame provided with lights, particularly a frame provided with radiation emitting tubes, and possibly reflectors associated therewith, which may be suspended from the ceiling of a room, from a supporting stand or the like.
Such devices are known in a variety of embodiments which permit a height adjustment of the frame with respect to the ceiling or the like by means of electrical control and moving devices so that it can be arrested in the desired position.
In one known device of this type, two suspension straps are fastened in the area of the upper mount near the ceiling or the like and these suspension straps are wound onto spaced apart reels (for raising the frame) or unwound therefrom (for lowering the frame). These winding reels are fastened on a winding shaft which is coupled to an electric drive motor, both being mounted in a mounting frame fastened immediately below the ceiling or the like or spaced therefrom.
The lower ends of the suspension straps support a floatingly suspended frame holding the radiation emitting tubes.
In spite of a structurally complicated design, possibly including a tension spring connected therebetween (as a retrieving spring) and telescope pipes for guidance, the frame supporting the radiation emitting tubes in such a device is floatingly suspended not only in both horizontal directions of movement, but can also easily set itself into a disadvantageous oblique position.